


something bigger than us and beyond bliss

by storuns



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Narry - Freeform, Smut, this is all smut oh god, wow lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storuns/pseuds/storuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"cos if you want to keep me, you gotta love me harder."</p>
            </blockquote>





	something bigger than us and beyond bliss

**Author's Note:**

> This is all smut, really.
> 
> I was listening to Ariana Grande's new album and her song with The Weeknd called "Love Me Harder" inspired this. 
> 
> I'm so dirty I'm sorry.
> 
> tumblr: stylanteam  
> twitter: stylanism

It’s always the same every time.

Every time Niall sees Harry across the room, the way his long hair flips whenever he moved his head, or when those crinkles beside his eyes and dimples appeared on his face whenever he laughed or smiled, or when his teeth bites down on his bottom lip, dragging it for what seems like a million seconds and Niall is so sure that he does it for him.

Everything Harry does is for Niall’s affection.

And it works every time.

They’re at a small business party, everyone’s in suits and cocktail dresses with champagne glasses in their hands. They all look nice, dapper, and well-groomed, but to Niall, Harry was the best looking one in the room.

And he was the only one that Niall wanted to rip his suit off with his teeth.

Niall was standing in the corner, drinking champagne from its flute, wishing that it was a pint instead. He swallows the bubbly liquid and feels fazed at the overbearing sweet taste. He sets it down on the clothed table beside him and looks up, seeing Harry across the room in a well-tailored suit and his curls an unruly mess, just the way Niall likes it.

It seems like Harry doesn’t notice that Niall is in the same room as him, but Niall knows—he just knows—that he does know. He always does.

And he’s always doing the same fucking thing to tease Niall from afar.

Niall watches him, his tongue wetting his lips and an intense stare directed towards the tall boy. Harry just stands there, talking to other people and his eyes never looking Niall’s way. He laughs out loud, which Niall is sure he’s trying to catch his attention. He then flips his hair back, a smirk growing on his face. This time, Niall is one hundred percent positive Harry’s doing this on purpose.

Harry trails a hand down his torso, dragging his fingers down his white buttoned-up shirt and the black buttons on his suit jacket. He moves it down to his thigh and around, subtly touching his bum.

 _Fuck this boy_ , Niall curses in his mind. He bites his lip and continues watching Harry, not wanting to go over to him yet.

The longer Niall watches, the more Harry does. Now Harry’s running his fingers through his dark hair, shaking his hand a little and slightly tugging on the back of his curls as he talks to somebody else, like everything was normal and he totally wasn’t trying to tease Niall, who was standing across the room. He tilts his head to the side, exposing his neck in Niall’s direction and his finger scratching at the spot Niall loves to suck and leave marks on.

Harry’s mouth starts moving and it looks like he’s saying, “it’s hot in here”. His fingers begin fumbling with his tie and he loosens it. Then he unbuttons the top few buttons on his shirt, exposing his chest and the butterfly tattoo on his abdomen sticking out. He pushes the sides of the shirt apart, as if he wants his bare chest to be seen.

Niall knows Harry’s starting to grow impatient and he’s enjoying it. He knows Harry just wants Niall to walk over to him and drag him out of the boring ass party they were both at and fuck him in the bathroom until he’s numb.

But things were going to change tonight. If Harry’s trying to tease him, Niall’s going to tease him back.

Niall remembers one of their first few encounters, where he’s walking over to Harry and whispering in his ear “meet me in the bathroom in five” before going off to the small restroom, staring at himself in the mirror and fixing his hair, although he knew in about a few minutes his hair would be a complete mess. As he waits, he rubs himself a little, letting out small whimpers as he thinks about Harry on his knees sucking him off and looking up at him with wide, innocent green eyes.

Then Harry comes in, shutting the door and locking it. They stand in both sides of the room, their eyes staring directly at one another’s before they hurry towards each other, crashing their lips together and hands traveling from their cheeks to their hair to the back of their necks.

Niall pushes Harry against the wall, rolling his hips against his thigh and moaning quietly in his mouth and they continue kissing. There’s nothing perfect about the kiss—it’s all tongue and teeth—but it’s incredibly hot and it’s enough to make the both of them feel aroused.

Harry then flips them around and shoves Niall against the wall, his lips moving down to nip at his jaw and his neck. “You’ve been wishing for this?” He whispers into Niall’s ear before grazing his teeth against his earlobe, a deep chuckle escaping his mouth, which is enough to send shivers down Niall’s spine.

“Yeah,” Niall answers, his breathing heavy. “But not like this.” He grabs Harry’s hips and turns them around, grinding his hips harshly against his. “Gettin’ hard already? Fuck, Harry.” He chuckles and reaches behind, gripping Harry’s bum.

“Oh fuck.” Harry tilts his head back and bites his lip, trying not to moan. He lets out a small squeak once he feels Niall’s hand squeeze his ass, a small pout appearing on his face. “Hands off,” he says, pouting more.

Niall removes his hand and it finds the zipper of Harry’s pants. He quickly unzips and tugs down, letting them drop around his ankles. His hand rubs his crotch, making Harry let out little whines and whimpers. “Niall,” he breathes out as he bucks his hips up in his hand.

Niall uses his other hand to pull off his pants and boxers, his dick hard and up against his stomach. “On your knees,” he demands, snapping his fingers and pointing downwards to the floor. Harry happily obliges and sits on his knees, his hand wrapping around Niall’s length and his thumb slowly rubbing the tip. He looks up at Niall with the same wide, innocent eyes as he leans in, lapping and flicking his tongue against the head.

“Shit.” Niall places a hand against the wall and his other hand in Harry’s hair, tugging on it slightly. His blue eyes widen as he watches him bob his head, taking more of him into his mouth. Niall tries his hardest to not thrust forward to hit the back of his throat.

As Harry’s expert lips continue blowing him, the overwhelming sensation in Niall’s lower abdomen comes, making him push him back and instructing him to get off. “Wanna fuck you,” he says, his voice low.

This excites Harry and he quickly pulls his pants off around his ankles. He leans against the wall and strokes himself, whimpering slightly as he lets out a broken “fuck me”. Niall involuntarily moans and kisses Harry before sticking two of his own fingers into his mouth, watching him suck and wet them with his tongue. Niall pulls them out and reaches behind, indicating Harry to spread his legs before he pushes them inside, curling his fingers and thrusting them in and out.

Harry gasps and wraps a leg around Niall’s waist. He buries his face into his neck and bites down on his shoulder, letting the pleasure overwhelm him. Niall pulls his fingers out and reaches down to dig through his pocket, taking out a condom and ripping the package with his teeth before slipping it over his cock. He smirks when he hears Harry say, “what a porn star move” and grabs him by his hips, lifting him up with his thighs and wrapping his legs around his own waist. Niall lines himself up and thrusts upward, gasping softly as he feels Harry around him.

“Oh god.” Harry moans and wraps his arms around Niall’s neck for support. As Niall is balls deep into Harry’s ass, he whines and squirms his hips a little. “Move,” he says in desperation.

Niall starts off slow and gradually goes fast, loving how Harry’s moans get louder and louder with each thrust. Harry begins to mumble profanities mixed with Niall’s name and it encourages the blonde to go faster and harder.

“Fuck, _fuck_ , Niall—“Harry starts babbling and Niall feels the familiar twist in his stomach. He jerks his hips upward harshly, making Harry yelp out loudly that Niall is pretty sure everybody outside of the bathroom could hear, but he didn’t care.

They both feel their orgasms coming and Niall thrusts up faster, loving how Harry was screaming his name. Niall lets out a small gasp once he feels Harry’s come on his stomach and as he clenched around him, he came as well.

Niall pulls out of him and gently sets him down, leaning forward to place his forehead against the wall. Harry nuzzles his face in Niall’s shoulder and presses a soft kiss against it. Both of their breaths were labored and heavy as they try to calm down from their highs.

“We gotta do that again,” Niall mutters suddenly.

This makes Harry laugh and kiss him on the lips, showing him that he agreed.

As Niall reminisces that moment, he looks up and sees Harry standing in front of him, his cheeks a shade of light pink and a look of lust written all over his face. Niall stares at him and his eyes trail down to the noticeable bulge in Harry’s pants.

“Fuck you,” Harry mumbles as he grabs his hand, quickly dragging him out of the room and towards the elevator, pushing him inside and kissing him as the doors closed.

“Making me wait like that,” Harry says as he sloppily kisses Niall’s face. “Waited too long.”

“Well you’re a fucking tease,” Niall replies, his hands rubbing Harry’s exposed chest.

Harry lets out a smug chuckle, silently saying _I know._ Once the doors open, he drags Niall out to the hallway, pulling him to his hotel room. He fumbles with his pockets and pulls out the keycard, swiftly pushing it in and out and opening the door, his hand gripping around Niall’s collar and pulling him inside.

They kiss and start taking off each other’s clothes down as they try to navigate around the room without pulling away from each other. Harry’s back slams against a wall and he pushes Niall against the one across, rutting his hips against him.

“Want you so bad.” Harry bites Niall’s bottom lip and tugs on it, making Niall moan.

“Now you’ve got me.” Niall shoves him down on the bed and he climbs on top of him, pressing his lips against his and licking at his mouth. Suddenly, Harry picks Niall up and they switch positions; Harry on top and Niall on his back on the bed. He sits on Niall’s lap and starts rolling his hips and Niall looks down, seeing how Harry’s dick was up against his toned stomach.

“So hard. Fuck.” He reaches down and strokes Harry, grinning as he let out broken whimpers.

“Wanna ride you,” Harry mumbles as he quickly lines himself up over Niall’s cock.

“No prep?”

“Already opened up myself for you.”

This makes Niall moan and dig his fingers into Harry’s hips. He lets out a gasp as he feels him sink down on him, his head tilting back into the pillow. “Fuck, Harry.”

Harry’s a whimpering mess as he begins to roll his hips. “Shit.” His eyes are closed and the skin on his cheeks and chest is flushed. He places his hands on Niall’s chest and starts to move up and down on his cock, causing him to cry out and moan loudly.

“You feel so good,” Niall mutters, encouraging Harry. “So tight and so fucking good. Shit, Harry. You gonna come with just my cock? Hm? Yeah, that’s right—“ he gasps and cries out as Harry slams down on him, hard.

Harry’s shaking and trembling and Niall knows he’s reaching his orgasm. He grips onto Harry’s hips to stop him and begins jerking his own hips upwards in a swift motion.

“Oh my god—“Harry drops down and presses his sweaty chest against Niall’s. “Fuck, fuck me—fuck Niall—“he buries his face into his neck and moans into his ear. “So good, so good,” he repeats as Niall continues thrusting into him.

Niall is panting and moaning as he moves his hips, hitting Harry’s prostate with every thrust. They both mumble profanities mixed with each other’s names and once Niall slams into him, Harry cries out and bites down onto his shoulder, coming all over their stomachs.

The blonde comes inside him and slows down his thrusts before he stops, his chest rising up and down as he tries to recollect his breath. Harry weakly pushes himself off of Niall and lays down beside him, snuggling close to him and tangling their legs together. He noses Niall’s red cheek and smiles lazily, wrapping his arm across his chest.

“That was good,” Harry says and Niall can sense the grin on his face.

“We gotta do this more often,” he answers, starting to calm down a bit.

“Next time you’re coming to me.” The curly-haired boy playfully growls into his ear. “You can fuck me with my wrists tied up.”

And Niall kisses him as an answer, showing him that he definitely agreed.


End file.
